


How Do I Say This?

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Gang Wars [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Siblings, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Now that Mickey's dating someone from another gang, how does he tell his siblings without ending up in the ground?





	1. Chapter 1

Mandy sighs as she puts the final pouch of white powder in the bucket with the rest. 

 

“We seriously have to find a new supplier.” She mumbles to herself. “This is ridiculous.” 

 

She sends Iggy a quick ‘fuck you’ text since he ditched her again for coke duty before grabbing a beer and grabbing her computer to see who was supposed to get deliveries today. 

 

She hears the door open quietly and it beckons her to look up.

 

No one in her family does anything quietly. There’s a permanent dent in the wall behind the door from the way her and her siblings sling it open so violently everyday. 

 

She watches as Mickey shuffles into the house, eyeing her carefully. 

 

“Something wrong, Mick?” She asks, looking at him curiously. 

 

“What?” He jolts. “No. I’m fine.” 

 

“That was convincing.” She teases, eyes going back to the computer screen in front of her. 

 

She knows that the best way to get Mickey to talk is to leave him be. If you push him, he scrambles. 

 

Mickey watches his sister for a few moments before sliding into the seat across from her. 

 

He continues to stare at her as she types until finally Mandy can’t take it anymore and she slams the laptop shut. 

 

She leans in mockingly and stares right back. 

 

“So” Mickey starts. “What do you know about the Gallaghers?” He asks, faking nonchalance. 

 

“What?” She frowns. That was not what she was expecting. 

 

“You know.” He shrugs. “That big fucking family that lives like three blocks from here. What do you think about them?"

 

“They’re fine, I guess.” She answers. “Terry hated their dad, but they don’t interfere with us, right? So who the fuck cares?” 

 

“Right.” Mickey nods thoughtfully. 

 

He then gets up abruptly and heads to his room, leaving Mandy behind.

 

“Nice to see you too.” She grumbles sarcastically, opening her computer back up and rolling her eyes at her stupid brother. 

 

*

 

Mickey paces back and forth in his bedroom. 

 

It’s good that Mandy doesn’t care about the Gallaghers, but she’s never a problem anyway. 

 

The person that really worries Mickey, is Tony.

 

Tony is the oldest and was Terry’s second in command until he died, so if anyone still holds Terry’s lingering resentment for the Gallaghers, it’s Tony.

 

Mickey takes a deep breath, not wanting to get ahead of himself.

 

His plan was to work his way up the ladder, starting with Mandy and ending with Iggy and he needs to stick with this plan. 

 

Mickey grabs his coat and decides to head over to the Gallaghers’ house. 

 

Before he does anything else, he needs to talk to Fiona. 

 

*

 

“Hey, Mick!” Ian calls when he sees his boyfriend step through the door. “C’mere.”

 

Ian pats the seat next to him on the couch. 

 

Mickey plops down on the sofa after noticing Lip is sitting at the kitchen counter, bent over a notebook.

 

“What’s he doing?” Mickey whispers, taking in the look of hard concentration on Lip’s face. 

 

“He’s balancing with the books.” Ian shrugs. “Whatever that means.” 

 

“You don’t know what balancing the books means?” Mickey arches an eyebrow.

 

“S’not really my thing.” Ian says. 

 

“The family business isn’t really your thing?” 

 

“Eh.” Ian breathes, throwing an arm around Mickey. “So what’s up?” 

 

“I talked to Mandy.” Mickey supplies.

 

“And?” Ian asks with bright, wide eyes. 

 

“And she doesn’t give a shit about you guys.” 

 

“The fuck does that mean?” Lip calls, making his way into the living room. 

 

“She doesn’t care, I mean.” Mickey amends. “Our businesses don’t cross, so as far as you guys are concerned, she’s indifferent."

 

Ian smiles brightly, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s cheek. 

 

“Well that’s good, isn’t it?” Ian prods. “Did you tell her about us?” 

 

“No.” Mickey scoffs. “I gotta test the waters first.” He insists. 

 

“Okay. Okay.” Ian sighs. “What about Iggy?” 

 

“He’s next on my list.” Mickey nods. “But I’m actually here to talk to your sister. Wanna see if she knows if Tony’s got beef with you guys.” 

 

“Well, she’s upstairs if you wanna go talk.” Lip smirks, eyes looking toward the stairs. 

 

Mickey turns to Ian with a pleading glance. 

 

“I’ll go get her.” He huffs, messing up Mickey’s hair playfully before dashing up the stairs. 

 

“Fucker.” Mickey mudders, flattening his hair back to it’s previously styled state. 

 

Mickey and Lip study each other for a moment before the latter heads back to the kitchen to do his work. 

 

“Why me?” Mickey hears Fiona ask as she makes her way down. 

 

Mickey stands up, ready to greet her formally. 

 

He’s not sure why, but the oldest Gallagher makes him nervous.

 

Maybe it’s because she’s the closest thing to a parental figure for Ian or maybe it’s just because she the Don of this little Gallagher mafia, but either way, she makes Mickey uneasy. 

 

Fiona takes in the stiff posture of her little brother’s boyfriend and rolls her eyes, huffing out a laugh. 

 

“How can I help you, Mr. Milkovich?” She quips, collapsing onto the couch gracefully. 

 

“I, uh, wanted to know if you’ve ever had any run-ins with Tony?” He stutters out.

 

“You’re brother, Tony?” She asks. “Huge, scary, drug lord Tony? No, can’t say that I have.” She snarks. 

 

Mickey nods, eyes trained on the floor. 

 

Ian sighs as he watches his big, bad gang-banger boyfriend take on a look that resembles a sad puppy.

 

“Fi, he’s trying to figure out how to tell his siblings about us so he’s wants to know if Tony has any reason to hold on to that resentment that Terry had for us cause of Frank.” 

 

Fiona scoffs. “Look, Mickey. I don’t buy or deal drugs so I haven’t had any interaction with Tony, but from what I know about him, I’d place a bet that he hates us just on principle.” She says. “Sorry.” She adds insincerely as an after thought. 

 

Mickey lets out a harsh breath, turning around and heading for the door. 

 

Ian shoots Fiona a glare before chasing after his boy.

 

“Mick, wait!” He calls as he jumps down the porch stairs. 

 

“What, Ian?” Mickey snaps. “We might as well just end this now because there’s no point in getting attached if Tony’s just gonna kill me anyway.” 

 

“C’mon, Mickey. You don’t know that.” Ian argues, taking a step closer so he and Mickey’s chests are practically touching. “And besides, I don’t know about you, but I’m already pretty attached so we might as well just stick this thing out.” 

 

Mickey huffs a laugh, tapping his forehead to Ian’s. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

 

“Hey, we’ll figure this out, right?” Ian breathes, placing a hand on Mickey’s neck. 

 

“Right.” Mickey nods before leans up to press his lips to Ian’s. 

 

*

 

Mickey drags his feet as he enters the Milkovich house. 

 

With reassured gusto from his boyfriend, Mickey’s decided to just bite the bullet and tell Iggy and Mandy about Ian. 

 

He’s pretty sure that they won’t even care, and Mickey can’t even fathom telling Tony until he has his siblings’ support. 

 

He takes in the sight of his brother and sister bickering at the kitchen table and he knows that now is the time. 

 

“Mandy. Iggy.” He announces himself ominously. “I need to talk to you both.” 

 

“Okay, weirdo.” Mandy teases, leaning back in her seat and preparing herself for whatever bullshit her brother is about to spew. 

 

Iggy just nods distractedly in response, mind occupied by the sandwich he’s currently inhaling. 

 

“So, I’m dating someone.” Mickey says, hating how gay the words sound as they exit his mouth.

 

“That’s great, Mick!” Mandy cheers, while Iggy just grunts. 

 

“Who is he?” She asks excitedly. 

 

“Um, that’s the thing.” Mickey bites his lip nervously. “I don’t know how thrilled you’re going to be."

 

“What is it like an ex of mine or something?” Mandy jokes. 

 

“Uh, no. It’s, uh. It’s Ian Gallagher.” Mickey braces himself for the impact.

 

“No fucking way!” Iggy bellows, spitting bits of his sandwich. 

 

“What?” Mandy turns to her brother. 

 

Iggy smirks. “You’ve got balls. I’ll give you that.” 

 

“Just spit it out, Iggy.” Mandy huffs.

 

“Tony hates the Gallaghers.” Iggy supplies.

 

Mickey groans, laying his head on the table defeatedly. 

 

“Fuck.” He whines. 

 

“Why, Ig?” Mandy questions. 

 

“Tony was around during the great Frank-Terry feud and he thinks the rest of the Gallaghers are the same as Frank."

 

“But they’re not!” Mickey protests. 

 

“I know, bro. But Tony’s old school.” Iggy placates. “And that smug one isn’t doing you any favors."

 

Mickey almost wants to laugh, knowing that Iggy is referring to Lip. 

 

“You sure he’d be pissed?” Mandy asks. 

 

Just at that moment, the door swings open and Tony comes bounding in. 

 

“Watch this.” Iggy whispers to his younger siblings. 

 

“Yo, Tony.” Iggy calls. “Ran into Lip Gallagher today.” 

 

“You punch that arrogant asshole right in the face?” He barks. “Just like Frank. All those Gallaghers are just rotten scum.” 

 

Mickey groans audibly, head banging against the hard wooden table steadily. 

 

“He okay?” Tony asks, gesturing to Mickey with the neck of his beer. 

 

“Romance troubles.” Mandy grins. 

 

“Aww, don’t worry, Mick.” Tony says, rubbing Mickey’s shoulder. “I’m sure you and whoever the lucky fella is will work things out.” 

 

Mandy tries to hold in laughter as Tony walks upstairs to his room.

 

“Fuck me.” Mickey mumbles against his forearm as his siblings cackle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey presses his face into his boyfriend’s chest, groaning. 

 

“It’s not funny.” He whines, feeling Ian’s torso shake with laughter. 

 

“It’s a little funny.” Ian argues. 

 

“Sure.” Mickey shrugs, raising his head to look Ian in the eye. “If you only want us to exist inside these four walls.” 

 

Ian’s smile falls a little bit. 

 

“C’mon, I’m not Lip.” Ian says. “What if you introduce me to him, let him fall victim to my irresistible charm, and then when you reveal that I’m a Gallagher, he won’t really mind.” 

 

Mickey rolls his eyes. 

 

“What? He won’t even recognize me.” Ian continues. “I barely do anything for Fiona and Lip’s business and I don’t even look like them.” 

 

“Yeah?” Mickey quips. “And what if he does recognize the second you walk through the door? What then? I can protect you from a lot, but Tony’s a fucking truck. If he charges you, there’s not much I can do” Mickey admits. 

 

Ian snorts. 

 

“Is your brother a fucking bull or something?” 

 

“Pretty much.” Mickey mumbles. “He doesn’t care about a lot, but my father filled him up with all this bullshit about ‘honor’ and ‘pride’ that realistically translates to ‘take out your enemies with two to the back of the head’."

 

“Well, do you have any plans then?” Ian asks sassily after his ideas were shot down. 

 

Mickey scoffs, collapsing back down against Ian’s chest.

 

“Not a damn one.” 

 

*

 

“You guys are no fucking help.” Mickey sighs, glaring at Iggy and Mandy as they laying on the floor, laughing.

 

“What do you even want us to do?” Mandy whines.

 

Mickey rolls his eyes.

 

“First, you could’ve showed up sober.” Mickey quips, reaching down to yank the lit joint out of her hand and smoke it himself. “Second, you could contribute some ideas, maybe?” 

 

“Listen here, Sassypants.” Iggy starts before he and Mandy fall into a puddle of giggles, snickering at Mickey’s new nickname. 

 

Mickey sneers at his siblings before walking over toward the kitchen. 

 

He stares at Lip, who is slaving over paperwork, just like he always is. 

 

Mickey rocks back and forth on his heels, trying to decide whether or not he should interrupt the busy Gallagher brother. 

 

“Can I help you?” Lip asks, without even glancing up from the mess in front of him. 

 

“Umm, yeah.” Mickey responds hesitantly. “I, uh. I’m trying to figure out a way to tell Tony about me and Ian that won’t result in one or both of us getting shot. Any ideas?” 

 

Lip laughs humorlessly, shaking his head. 

 

“What?” Mickey frowns.

 

“I’m probably the wrong guy to ask seeing as Tony would probably murder me if he ever had the opportunity."

 

“Yeah.” Mickey nods. “I heard you guys don’t quite get along.” 

 

Lip smirks, leaning back in his seat. 

 

“S’not my fault that the big fucker is fun to mess with. He just takes everything so seriously.” 

 

“Well, thanks anyway. I guess.” Mickey shrugs, turning to walk away. 

 

“Wait, Mickey.” Lip stops him. “Maybe just let him meet Ian first, right? Tell him that Ian’s a Gallagher after he’s already met the charmer.” 

 

Mickey rolls his eyes. “You Gallaghers think you’re all so original.” He scoffs.

 

*

 

Mickey lets his body fall back onto the bed where he started the day. 

 

He turns his head to look over at the boy lying to him. 

 

“What’s the verdict?” Ian asks, placing a hand on Mickey’s hip. 

 

Mickey shrugs as best he can in his horizontal position. 

 

“Nothing?” Ian arches a brow. 

 

Mickey bites his lip, lowering his face so that his forehead hits Ian’s chest. He places a kiss there.

 

He peers up into the blue-green eyes with a defeated look in his own. 

 

“Just fuck me one last time before I die.” Mickey mumbles, adjusting his body so that he now lays completely on top of Ian. 

 

Ian gently knocks his head against Mickey’s. 

 

“We _will_ figure this out.” He says. “I promise."

 

“I don’t think that’s a promise you can keep.” Mickey grunts.

 

“Well I think it is.” Ian smiles before pressing his lips to Mickey’s and making it his mission to help Mickey forget all about this for at least a night. 

 

*

 

The next morning, Mickey’s out of bed before the sun is. 

 

He gingerly removes himself from Ian’s arms and throws on some clothes before heading down the stairs and out the door. 

 

Right as he’s reaching the fence, a lit cigarette in his mouth, he hears the front door open.

 

He doesn’t have to turn and look to know who it is. 

 

“Where are you going?” A voice asks. 

 

Mickey lets out a shallow breath before answering. He moves to face Ian.

 

“I’m gonna go home for a few days.” Mickey says solemnly, not meeting Ian's eye. “Try and sort everything out.” 

 

“Okay.” Ian nods, and Mickey thinks that the man is going to let him just walk away without anything else, but of course it’s never that easy. 

 

“But if you’re just gonna leave and never talk to me again, you better tell me right now.” Ian adds sternly. 

 

Mickey sighs, taking a step closer to Ian but keeping his eyes trained on the ground. 

 

“No, I’m serious, Mickey.” Ian moves back. “I’m not gonna let you fucking ghost me because you’re scared of your brother.” 

 

“What are you saying?” Mickey frowns. “You want me to choose between you and my family?”

 

“I don’t know, Mick.” Ian says, eyes glazed. “I just know that I can feel you pushing me away already and I refuse to sit around and wait for you to decide that I’m not worth the hassle.” 

 

“Fuck, Ian.” Mickey strides the two steps forward so he and Ian are almost chest to chest. “You are worth all the hassle in the world, not to mention that you are worth so much more than I can even give you.”

 

“Mick-"

 

“But this isn’t about that.” Mickey continues. “This is about me not wanting to put you in danger. I don’t want you to get hurt."

 

Ian smiles, placing a hand against Mickey’s cheek and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

 

“Don't try and keep me away from this part of your life because I want to be a part of all of it. Good or bad.”

 

“Okay.” Mickey nods, grinning. “But I still think I should talk to Tony alone at first, yeah?” 

 

“Fine.” Ian agrees. “But you better call me as soon as anything goes wrong. Promise?” 

 

Mickey pecks Ian’s cheek before turning to head to his impeding death. 

 

*

 

Mickey walks into his house tentatively. He sees that Tony is sitting at the kitchen table alone, nursing a beer, and Mickey knows that this is his best chance. 

 

“Hey, Ton.” He calls with false confidence. 

 

“Hey, bro.” Tony nods. 

 

“Could, uh, can I talk to you?” Mickey asks.

 

Tony grunts indifferently, gesturing to the empty chair in front of him. 

 

Mickey’s mind is racing. He’s quickly rushing through all of his options.

 

One: He could say ‘never mind’ and get up and leave. He and Ian could just stay in their bubble for a little longer until Mickey has time to come up with a better plan. 

 

Two: He tells Tony really quickly and then runs and stays at Ian’s indefinitely. That could work except then he would never see Tony ever again.

 

Three: He says it and then stays to see what happens.

 

Maybe Tony will be chill. That’s possible, right? Tony’s a good guy, generally. He just doesn’t like the Gallaghers. 

 

Deep down, Mickey knows that the only real option is number three. 

 

He needs to do this the right way if he and Ian will ever be able to have a real and open relationship. 

 

Fuck. Here goes nothing.

 

“So, I’m gonna be honest with ya, Ton.” He starts.

 

Tony quirks an amused eyebrow, grinning. 

 

“I have a boyfriend."

 

“And?” Tony prompts. 

 

“And you’re not gonna like who it is.” Mickey continues. 

 

Tony nods slowly. Mickey can see his brain spinning, probably trying to think who Mickey is referring to. 

 

“Who is it?” Tony asks.

 

Mickey takes a deep breath. This is it. This is the moment.

 

“Ian Gallagher."

 

Tony stares straight at Mickey, studying him, jaw moving tightly, while Mickey sits across from him, internally panicking. 

 

“The redhead?” Tony finally speaks.

 

Mickey nods fervently. 

 

“And he’s out?” 

 

“What?” Mickey frowns. “Like out of the closet?” 

 

“No, idiot, like out of the Gallagher business. Is he involved in their gambling shit?” Tony questions. 

 

“Uh, kind of." Mickey responds. "He does little stuff here and there, but nothing serious.” 

 

“Get him out completely and you have my blessing.” Tony says. 

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

“Yep.” Tony takes a swig of his third beer. “If he’s out of their business, then I don’t give a shit that he’s a Gallagher.” 

 

And with that, Tony stands up and walks out, leaving a confused and dazed but slightly relieved Mickey in his wake. 

 

Tony is only gone for a few seconds before the door swings back open. 

 

“Mick?” Ian’s worried voice travels through the house. “I saw Tony leave. Are you okay?"

 

Mickey nods even though Ian is behind him. 

 

Ian hurries over, squatting down in front of Mickey. He notice that while his boyfriend is without a scratch, the man is stuck in a hypnotic state, eyes glazed over and staring at the wall. 

 

“What’d he say?” Ian squints. 

 

“He wants you out.” Mickey says stone-faced.

 

“Out?” Ian asks. 

 

“Out of the Gallagher gambling scheme.” Mickey amends. 

 

Ian smile spreads slowly, until his grin is big and wide and he lets out a breathy laugh. 

 

“What?” Mickey questions, finally snapping out of his trance. 

 

“Mick” Ian grins, holding Mickey’s hands softly. “I don’t give a shit about the family business."

 

Mickey’s eyes widen.

 

“I’d do anything for you.” Ian assures him. “It’s not even a question. I’m out.” 

 

“But Fiona and Lip-“ 

 

“Won’t care.” Ian interrupts. “I barely do anything for the business anyway, right?” 

 

“Are you sure?” Mickey whispers. 

 

And Ian knows what he’s really saying. ‘Are you sure about me?’ 'Are you sure you won't regret choosing me?' 

 

“You say I’m worth everything.” Ian says. “Well, I think you are too, okay?"

 

“Okay.” 

 

“So we’re free now?” Ian smirks. 

 

“Yeah.” Mickey nods. "We're free."

 

Ian smiles mischievously before picking Mickey up and throwing him over his shoulder, eliciting a shriek from the older boy.

 

“Ian!” Mickey squeals. "What are you doing?"

 

“Hey, we’re good now.” Ian says, carrying Mickey into his bedroom, and throwing him on top of the mattress. “We gotta break in this bed.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to continue this universe so tell me what you think.
> 
> And if you have any requests/prompts for this verse, send them to me on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
